


your sun-lit skin

by mauvepens



Series: it's not the destination [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason pines so much, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvepens/pseuds/mauvepens
Summary: Jason, Piper, and Leo are sitting on the school roof talking about their crushes(Leo is talking about the girls in his classes, but for whatever reason Jason can't keep his eyes off Leo's bare skin)
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: it's not the destination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	your sun-lit skin

"And then there was Khione, who was super pretty but really, really hated me". 

"In all fairness, I'm pretty sure Khione hates everyone she comes across," Piper said, lifting her hand to shield against the light. Jason hummed in agreement as he leaned back against the sun-warmed roof. It was an unusually hot day for winter, and Jason, Piper, and Leo had escaped up to the top of the school to talk. Leo had discovered the stairwell entrance in freshmen year, and Jason still remembered the first day he had told them. Eyes alight, hands moving frantically as he struggled to describe the amazing view.

Leo was currently talking about his the girls in his classes, sighing dreamily after each name as Piper added snarky commentary. Leo was stretched out like a cat, flipped upside down on the roof with his shirt riding up to his midriff. As Leo chattered, Jason stared distractedly at his exposed skin. Leo had always as skinny as a rail, wavering on the edge of underweight. Jason winced in remembrance of their freshman year, when Leo had spent three months living under a bridge downtown after he had ran away from his Aunt Rosa. Jason still hated himself for not realizing that Leo was basically no more than a bag of bones during that period of time.

Now though, Leo was more lean than scrawny, tight skin stretched over bird bones. His brown skin glistened in the light, and Jason was filled with the strongest urge to-nope. Not going there. Not thinking about Leo's slim body, and perfect lips. Not thinking about his breathy laugh- _fuck_. 

"Uh, Jason," Leo snapped his fingers at him. "You there?"

Jason forcibly tore his eyes from Leo's body and directed his gaze back up to his face. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Continue". 

Piper gave him a strange look, one that seemed to be a bit searching. Jason's brain immediately went into a stream of _fuck, fuck, fuck_. She couldn't possibly know, could he? Piper had always been a bit too perceptive for her own good. 

"So, who do you like?" This question from Piper, who had a bit of a knowing tone to her words. 

"I don't really know, I guess". _(lie)_

"Oh, come on," Leo said, rolling his eyes up to the sky with a heavily exasperated sigh. "There has to be someone".

An electric shock went down his spine. If he was a little bit braver, he would tell the truth. Run his hands through Leo's ridiculously curly hair and pull him in for a kiss. He could almost hear Thalia in the back of his head telling him not to be a pussy, but he batted her voice aside. Instead, Jason shrugged, attempting to work the tension out of his shoulders. His brain raced down a list of girls who he knew in his classes, ending up on his desk-mate from english.

"Sadie Kane is pretty," Jason said, trying to make his voice as convincing as possible. It's not like it was a lie. Sadie _was_ pretty, with long curly hair and combat boots. The only problem was the fact that Jason wasn't attracted to her in the slightest. 

For whatever reason, this answer prompted a loud laugh from Leo, who sat up on the brick roof, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Dude, she's dating Walt Stone". 

Apparently this was news to Piper as well, considering she let out a loud gasp and immediately demanded details. Leo, always a bit too willing to gossip, happily obliged, the two of them falling into deep conversation.

Jason never had much interest in the school gossip circle, so he tuned Leo and Piper out. Mostly, he was glad that the focus of the conversation was off of him. Mid sentence, Leo stopped talking and pulled out his phone, eyes darting back and forth as he read a message. 

"Shit, I promised Callie that I would help her with math". With that, he _jumped off the fucking roof_. Jason could feel his heart rate jack up as he rushed up to the edge of the roof, expecting Leo to be a pancake on the floor. Obviously, he shouldn't have doubted Leo's ability to do anything for the sheer shock factor, considering he had landed perfectly on the grass and was currently running towards the library. As Jason attempted to catch his breath, he could feel Piper watching him with interest.

"So...," she drawled, voice sweet as honey. Jason would be willing to swear up and down that Piper could work anything out of anyone with that voice. She tugged on his sleeve, forcing him to meet her brown eyes. 

"I promise I won't tell him," she said. Jason groaned and covered his face with his hands. After a beat of silence, he moved his fingers slightly apart so he could see out. 

"How long have you known?" Jason asked, voice slightly muffled. 

"I wasn't completely sure until like sophmore year. Aphrodite, remember?" Jason huffed out a breath of laughter at her answer. They had taken _one_ "Which Greek God Are You" buzzfeed quiz 3 years ago and Piper still found a way to work it into everyday conversation.

Jason cocked his head as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, how is that even possible? I didn't even know until last year". 

"Jason, you've never been a master at subtlety. You've been staring at Leo since seventh grade, the real surprise is that I didn't figure it out sooner".

Jason looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to ask the next question, but most of his cards were already on the table by this point.

"Do you think he might like me back, one day?"

Piper's teasing smirk relaxed into a soft smile, without a trace of pity in her eyes. "I'm almost sure of it".

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of a slightly aged-up Sadie Kane. Also, they're all in their senior year right now.


End file.
